


Tokyo

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sushi, Temple, Zoo, photobooth, tokyo trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Written for the Alec Lightwood appreciation event, a missing scene from season 2 episode 7- their trip to Tokyo.





	Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Apologise for anything that is not accurate, I have never been to Japan, I have also never been in a sushi bar.

The portal snaps closed behind them, Alec looks around a little breathless. Firstly from the portal travel and secondly from his senses going into overload at his surrounding. Magnus opens his arms and gestures around, spinning around once as he steps in front of Alec and turns to face him. “Welcome to Tokyo.”

“This is incredible,” his eyes are wide as he tries to take it all in.

“What would you like to discover first?”

“Uhhh...”

“Tell you what why don’t we visit one of the animal cafés and then come up with a plan for the day whilst we are there?”

“Sounds good.”

“What animal would you prefer: owl, rabbit, cat, dog or goat?”

“Cat definitely.” Magnus’ face lights up at the choice, Alec in part choosing cats as he knows how much of a soft spot Magnus has for them.

“Temari no Ouchi it is then!” Magnus had hoped that there first stop would be to that cafés; so it was no coincidence that they had portaled to only a short walk away.

As Alec walked through the streets of Tokyo he wondered if he would ever get used to being able to travel the world so freely. The sense of awe as he stepped from New York to Prague to here without having to clear a single trip with the clave first.

As he enters the café he looks around in amazement, Magnus guides him to a table then goes off to get some drinks. As Alec sits down a couple of cats come over to see him. He makes a fuss of them, “Hey there little kitty cats.” His voice is soft and childlike as he speaks to them. “You’re so cute, yes you are. And so good. Such good kitty cats.”

Magnus is grinning as he comes back over to their table with some beverages; finding Alec utterly adorable as he interacts with the cats. “Thank you,” Alec briefly takes his attention off of the cats to make eye contact with Magnus while he thanks him. As Magnus sits down one of the cats chirps and leaves Alec to greet Magnus.

After being distracted by the cats for a good twenty minutes, Alec remembers that part of the reason for coming here was to make plans for the rest of their day trip. “So what kind of thing would you like to do?”

Magnus breaks his focus on the ginger and white cat curled beside him and looks at Alec, his hand absentmindedly stroking his new friend. “The zoo could be an interesting place to go to? Or we could visit one of the many beautiful temples? Then there’s always a river tour, Todoroki valley, Meiji shrine, Tokyo tower...”

“I would really like to see the Nanzenji temple.”

“Okay how about we head there first and then pop to Ueno zoo?”

“Sounds great,” Alec beams. “Then if we have time stop somewhere for sushi before we go home?”

“Perfect! Can’t be in Japan without visiting a good sushi bar.” Alec watches Magnus fondly as he returns his focus back to that cat that has now plonked itself on his lap.

A short while later they both agree that they are ready to head to the temple. Alec is in awe the second that they arrive. “I can’t believe that we are actually here. One of the most important Zen temples in Japan.” Magnus lets him lead as Alec continues to talk. “Did you know that every single one of the original buildings were destroyed in the Muromachi period civil wars? And that emperor Kamagoma created this place initially as a retirement villa before it became a zen temple.”

Magnus was enjoying this new ‘nerd’ side of Alec, the way his face lit up with excitement as he spoke. A lot of the facts he was saying Magnus already knew, but a fair few he did not. Either way he loved having Alec as his own personal guide.

As they reach the end Alec excuses himself for a minute leaving Magnus to explore the gift shop on his own for a few moments. After a short time spent there they head off for the zoo.

 

Upon arrival at the zoo they start at the giant pandas and systematically wonder through the exhibits. As they come to a stop outside the elephant enclosure Alec turns their topic of conversation from just discussion the animals to something more serious. “Thank you for all this.”

Magnus smiles softly, “it’s been my pleasure.”

“I know part of the reason for the trip is to get some space from Jace; and I know I’ve said it before but thank you for having him stay. I know he’s not the easiest person to live with especially with what he’s going through right now.”

Magnus places a hand on Alec’s arm, “I’ve told you that you’ve thanked me enough,” Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek. He flushes and shuffles nervously, glancing around to check that no one was paying them any attention. “I’ve always loved elephants. They’re so big and yet graceful. They show compassion and many cultures have highlighted their strength and wisdom.” Magnus’ words manage to relax Alec almost instantly and he can’t help but to focus more on Magnus than the elephants before him. Magnus was showing yet another beautiful side of himself.

Eventually they move along; conversations light and factual as they share their knowledge of the different animals. Magnus cannot suppress a laugh as Alec tells him about Max finding out about gibbons and saying that Alec has their arms which was why they were so long. They discover that they have a mutual appreciation for the exotic herptile species.

As they make their way from the Oakapis Magnus comes to a stop and inclines his head, gesturing to the side, “petting zoo?”

“Yeah, sure,” Alec has to suppress a grin as they head through the entrance of the petting zoo. Magnus quickly looses all of Alec’s attention to the cows but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. He cannot help but to smile sappily as Alec interacts with one particularly friendly cow that has taken to licking his arm. The distraction gives Magnus a few minutes to reflect on the day. Honestly he couldn’t think of a single negative thing so far. The relationship was new, but yet they were as comfortable in each other’s company as if they’d shared decades together. They were both open and honest and not afraid to show their more vulnerable and nerdier sides.

After a short time in the gift shop they leave the zoo. Instead of having a predetermined place to eat they decide to take a stroll, allowing for them to pop into any shops that take their fancy. Just as they come out of one of the shops something catches Alec’s eye and he halts; twisting his hands nervously as Magnus looks at him with concern. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah..I was...err..I just thought that, that maybe it would be fun if we...” his eye focus flickers to a photo booth a few metres ahead. Magnus follows their direction. “If you wanted that is, I mean I know it’s not everyone’s thing and we’ve not been together that long and” Alec rambles on until Magnus puts his hand up to stop him.

Alec’s gazes fixes to the floor, Magnus hooks a figure under his chin so that their eyes meet. “I would love to.”

“Really?” The nerves drain away as Magnus takes his hand and walks them over to a vacant booth.

They take a sit and Alec lets Magnus sort out the machine. “Shall we get one nice one out of the way and then have some more fun less serious ones?”

“Sounds perfect.” Alec was still fiddling his hands nervously. Sensing this Magnus takes the lead, he wraps his arms around Alec and holds him close, the intimacy almost instantly calming Alec as they take their first photo. A few fun shots later Alec manages to find some courage, “would it be okay if I borrowed a bracelet?”

After a second of shock Magnus felt a flutter in his chest at the request, “yeah.” He slips all of them off and hands them over to Alec, his chest not calming as he watches Alec put them on. “Looks good on you,” he manages to comment. They turn their attention back to taking some more photos. At the end they each get a copy of all the photos, grinning like fools as they look over them.

“This was such a good idea, thank you Alexander,” for Alec’s sake he checks that no one is round before pressing a kiss to his lips.

By the time they find a sushi bar they are both hungry and very happy. “Counter or table seat?”

“Counter,” Alec hadn’t come to a sushi bar in Tokyo to not get the full experience. Thankfully although there are a fair few customers, the place is not too busy. Alec finds a quieter part of the counter and takes a seat. The chef greets them and Alec is relieved when Magnus replies in Japanese for him. His ability to speak Japanese was very limited; something he had been meaning to work on but never seemed to have had the chance.

After a minute or so Magnus puts his menu down and focuses on Alec, “You know what you would like to drink?”

Alec takes a moment to check the drinks on the menu, thankful that they had an English version. “Green tea.”

“My choice too, allow me.” He pours them both a cup. “Did you want to order off the menu or see if anything takes your fancy?”

“Err...” Alec rubs the back of his neck, anxiety building at all the choices.

Seeing Alec’s apprehension Magnus has an idea. “Tell you what, shall I ask the chef what’s good this season?”

Alec smiles; visibly relaxing. “Yeah that sounds good.”

Magnus politely gets the chefs attention and asks him what his recommendations for this time of year are. The chef happily converses with Magnus about the best options and gives his personal opinion on what he thinks is the best to go for. Alec listens to the exchange, or at least tries to, only picking up the odd Japanese word that he understands.

As they finish their last dish Alec decides it is his favourite of all the ones he had tried. As he takes the last bite he turns to Magnus, “mmm this one is good, what is it?”

“Neguriro, the chef said it has the best fatty tuna in it for this time of year.”

Alec pauses with the cup halfway to his mouth, “the best what?”

Magnus responds slowly, a little confused by Alec’s reaction. “Fatty tuna...”

“I don’t think that’s a very nice way to talk about the poor fish!” He finishes his drink and places the empty cup neatly with the other dishes.

Magnus chuckles softly, “ready for me to get the bill?” having already told Alec that the sushi was on him.

“Yeah,” Alec replies sulkily. He remains quiet as Magnus asks and then pays for the bill. They exit the sushi bar and head for  a quiet spot to conjure a portal that will take them home.

“You okay?” Magnus enquires noticing that he is still acting quiet and sulky.

“I just don’t think it’s necessary to refer to the tuna as ‘fatty’.” Magnus opens the portal and as they step through Alec continues. "I mean, how would they feel?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't ask in front of the sushi chef."

"Well, seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean that’s a little degrading."

"Hmm, well..." Magnus adds whilst getting elephant ornament out. "I don't think obese tuna sounds any better."


End file.
